


Little talks

by WritingforTheAvengers



Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, dora milaje! reader, liked more than i thought i would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: You often daydreamed about the day he would finally wake up, would you come up and say hey? Was there a possibility that he might have heard you? And if that was the case, would he recognize you? So many questions revolving around, but no answers at all.





	Little talks

Princes Shuri had appointed you to take care of the white man on the cryo chamber while she was gone. At first it seemed a bit odd, given that he was frozen and asleep, but as days and weeks seemed to go by, you got accustomed to his presence, or… well, whatever it was. Oftentimes, you brought books and snacks to spend the hours, and it was just a matter of time until you started speaking to him.

“So, I see here your name is James Buchanan Barnes,” you commented as you placed your chair in front of him. “I’m (Y/N) (Y/L/N), part of the Dora Milaje. It’s nice to meet you,” you bowed your head slightly. “I just thought we could introduce ourselves because we’ve spent some time together and it was just rude to be with each other without introductions, right?” You propped your arms over your thighs and supported your head. “I come from a small family, just my father and I. Mother died when I was very young, but Father is very loving, and he’s raised me well… I think,” you chuckled. “Who did you live with? Of course you don’t have to answer right now, you just… answer when you feel ready for it,” you smiled lightly. “If you ask me, I think this can be the beginning of a great friendship,” you sighed and opened your book. “People say I talk a lot, so I hope you don’t mind if I ever get nosy, I just… ah, don’t mind me,” you smacked your lips. “I’ll be on my book if you need me, but don’t tap on the window or I swear I’m gonna kill you.”

And then more and more weeks went by and Sergeant Barnes was still under cryo. You talked about every little detail of your life; your problems, your accomplishments and whatever happened in your day. It was a one way conversation, but his silence was never an issue. In fact, it only made you talk and talk even more. Although you wished to have an answer, you knew he would be in that state for a while more, until the medical team and the Princess could find a way to cure him.

“I just wish you could really hear me,” you sad one day. “Today I could really use a friend, or just a word of support…” and as you started your tale about the many misadventures of that day, you could feel how the sadness was washed away by just letting it all out.

It was hard for you to admit that you were starting to have feelings for a man who was so emotionally unavailable that he was literally frozen. Each day you looked at him, he seemed more and more intricate and you grew eager to discover everything that he hid. You wanted to know the good, the bad and the ugly; everything he had once done, you wanted to know it from him.

You often daydreamed about the day he would finally wake up, would you come up and say hey? Was there a possibility that he might have heard you? And if that was the case, would he recognize you? So many questions revolving around, but no answers at all.

About a month later, and when it had been officially five months of one way sharing with Sergeant Barnes, Princess Shuri decided to defrost him. She asked you and a few of your fellow Dora Milaje mates to accompany her just in case things went south. At least, one out of the hundreds of questions had an answer now; when he woke up you’d be there.

With your hand tightly wrapped around your spear, you patiently waited for the process to be over. In just a matter of minutes, the man you’d grown fond would finally be free from whatever troubled him, and a light of hope flicked inside you.

The princess spoke softly as he sank in everything around him. Sergeant Barnes composedly listened to her and nodded at each piece of information. And then she called your name.

“Sergeant Barnes, this is (Y/N),” she made a beckoning sign at you, and you obediently walked towards her. “She was your guard while you were under cryo, and she will be your guard from now on. For a matter of safety, only.”

“Whose safety?” Barnes asked warily.

“Yours, Sergeant” Shuri replied in a calming manner. “There are a few things in this place that are extremely… not fond of foreigners, let alone used to them. (Y/N) is going to help you with everything you need to know. I’m sure she’ll be of assistance,” she looked at you knowingly and smiled. You took a deep breath trying hard no to blush. “I’ll leave you two to introduce yourselves. The rest, come with me because I’ve been trying some new things you might want to see,” the princess and the warriors left the laboratory and it suddenly became awkward.

You looked around you trying to get some words out, but he was the first to talk.

“So you’re my babysitter…” he commented, “and you were my babysitter when I was there…” he pointed at the cryo chamber. “Sorry for not being very talkative, and I don’t really have any lame joke about being frozen and not talking,” he chuckled, and you couldn’t help but to do it too. He was charming, in an unconventional way, and his voice was a lot deeper than you thought. “Anyway, thanks for keeping an eye on me, I hope I didn’t do anything to scare you.”

“If you had, I don’t think I’d be here, don’t you think?” You shot back. “Do you want to take a look at the premises, Sergeant?”

“Oh no, it’s just Bucky,” he smiled lightly. “Really, just Bucky,” he assured you. “Do I get like a room or something? Cause that would be nice… If it’s not too much trouble, of course.”

“At all,” you replied.

As you walked together towards his hut on the outskirts of the palace, you realized that he did not seem to know you at all.

You were required to be his sort of roommate just in case any problem arose. You were okay with it because it meant that you could spend more and more time with him, and as he became less wary of you, it all became better.

“You know,” he said one day as you took a long stroll in the meadows, “there’s something that’s been bothering me because I don’t know if I dreamt it or what. I know somebody, or at least I think I do… She spoke to me in dreams, she even told me about her life. I believe she lives with her father—I mean, I know she does, she told me,” he struggled with his own memories, but sounded so sure. “But I don’t know if she’s real.”

“Uhhh…” you hesitated. “Maybe it was one of the guards that came by while I was gone,” you shrugged carelessly. “They tend to be very chatty.”

“You left your post?” He asked in a cheeky voice. “Sounds kinda irresponsible to me, huh?”

“Give me a break,” you childishly pouted, “I had to stretch my legs and—”

“I know, I’m joking,” he placed his hands on your shoulders and looked straight into your eyes. You could’ve sworn your legs became weaker the minute his soft eyes met yours. “This is gonna be weird, but I feel like I know you from somewhere… your voice is kinda familiar, but I don’t know if I actually know you. Maybe it’s this new mind of mine,” he clicked his tongue and let go of you. He kept walking with no direction.

He did know you after all, he just needed some time to recognize you.

With time, he seemed to be more and more stable and his few belongings were moved to the palace. You two kept a close friendship until one day he stormed inside your room with a menacing look. You frowned in confusion at the unusual sight. He was often very calmed and composed around you and everyone; he felt like he was judged by everyone.

“You lied to me,” his voice was soft, but you could tell he was angry. “(Y/N), why did you lie to me? How could you?”

“What did I do?” You frowned in confusion. “Serg—Bucky,” you shook your head, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You lied,” he rolled his clear eyes, “you said it was one of the other guards that spoke to me while I was in cryo, but it was you,” his arms folded over his chest. “There was no one else with you. Why did you lie? I mean, I know I didn’t recognize your voice at first, but you could’ve said something…”

“What did you want me to say? I didn’t even know you could hear me,” you shrugged. “Oh god, I thought it was something else,” you sighed heavily. “Look, I just didn’t want to make things weird… I didn’t know how you would react… but how did you find out?”

“Shuri told me. We were talking about what happened after I went into cryo, with Steve and the others… And I told her that I had heard this voice, a female one that spoke to me in like, dreams, and stuff. This voice had told me a few things about her life, basically what I told you once,” he said way more calmly. “She seemed very intrigued, and asked me a few more things, and then she asked about our relationship and all… and it all clicked for her.”

“I guess I should’ve told you from the beginning… but you didn’t recognize me, and I didn’t know until just recently that you could hear me,” you pointed out. “I guess I’m sorry, for hiding that.”

“This is gonna be weird,” he pinched the bridge of his nose with his human hand, “but you need to know this. I dreamt about the voice—about your voice so many times and I feel like, I don’t know—I just really want to get to know you for real, I want to… be with you,” Bucky blushed slightly. “Can we… can we try?” He was so embarrassed that it was almost funny. All his composure and his overthought actions seemed to have vanished, and now he stuttered his way out. “I don’t wanna push you into something you don’t want, and that being said,” he took a deep breath, “if we try, and if you don’t like it or me,” he hurried to add, “you can just walk out and it’ll be—”

You cupped his face in your hands and cut his words off with a kiss. You had dreamt about how his lips would feel for way too long, and they were softer than you had expected. His nervous hands timidly held on to your hips as he carefully pulled you close. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and held on tightly to him.

“We can try,” you whispered as you reluctantly broke the kiss. “Of course we can try,” you gently scratched the back of his neck. “Thanks for asking.”


End file.
